Ame et Sousouhara
by NooMoarck
Summary: un humain a reçue une malédiction à sa naissance de devenir un loup une année sur deux, fut recueillie par une shaman qui l'élève en tant que loup et qu'humain. Sousouhara se feras un amie en tant qu'humain et un ennemie en tant que loup du nom du nom Xaros. Qu'elle sont les secret qui se cache derrière la malédiction, pourquoi la shaman la recueillie ?
1. Chapter 1

Résumé :

un humain qui a reçue une malédiction à sa naissance de devenir un loup une année sur deux, il fut recueillie par une shaman qui l'élève en tant que loup et qu'humain. Sousouhara se feras un amie en tant qu'humain et un ennemie en tant que loup du nom de Xaros. Qu'elle sont les secrets qui se cache derrière la malédiction, pourquoi la shaman la recueillie ?

j'ai posté cette histoire sur un coup de tête donc j'espère que vous ne ferait pas de cadeaux (vous avait surement l'habitude).

pour les personnes qui saignent des yeux a chaque fois quelles voient une faute d'orthographe je vous conseille de passer votre chemin, sinon vous allez tomber en dépression ^^.

Prologue :

Dans un hôpital alors qu'une mère comme les autres se préparait à accoucher sous le regard attentif d'une sage femme et du médecin, des cris d'effrois des personne se trouvent prés des fenêtres et aussi par les passants se font entendre dans tout le bâtiment par le personnel qui se précipita à l'extérieur pour voir un loup géant a trois queues. Il portait une fourrure vaporeuse bleu claire qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait pris un nuage pour le colorier avec le ciel et l'enfiler, ses yeux était d'un blanc lunaire.

Il se rapprochait de l'hôpital en détruisant tout sur son passage et a en juger par les décombres qui suivaient son passage il venait de la foret. Les personnes les plus affolés se retrouvaient par terre propulsé par une des queues du monstre mais la ville semblait extrêmement calme par rapport au drame qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Le monstre semblait hurler de douleur. Quand il s'arrêta de pousser ses gémissements on pouvait entendre les cris des loups qui venais de la foret. Petit à petit le loup géant se rapprocher de l'hôpital et bien que les personnes qui se trouver a l'intérieur crier et courrez a l'extérieur il revenais toujours pour une raison inconnue. La même scène se reproduisait en boucle, mais le loup lui, s'approchait petit à petit.

Et au bout d'un moment, il rapetissât pour arriver à une taille humaine et se mit a courir en direction de l'hôpital esquivent les personnes qui tente de l'arrêter. En entrant dans le hall de l'hôpital il tapa sur le bouton pour l'ascenseur et en se rendent compte que celui-ci arrivait, il vie une civière avec une personne qui semblait avoir le bras et la gambe cassée. En tapotent l'étage avec sa truffe et quand les portes se fermèrent il se redressât sur ses pattes arrière pour prendre une forme humaine sous les yeux apeurés des médecins. Soudainement, le malade sur la civière se redressa en agrippent le bras de l'esprit.

« je vous félicite Ame » dit le malade

« m..merci » luit répondit l'esprit avec un aire un peu surprit et quand les portes s'ouvrirent il tira de sa chevelure un fils qu'il mit sur la gambe du blessé. Ame salua le blessé en lui disant « voilà un petit cadeau d'adieu » le fil se mit a bouger et s'infiltra dans la plais et quand les portes se refermèrent, un bruit de craquement d'os se fit entendre et quelque seconde plus tard le pied de l'homme sembla complètement guérie.

Après cela, Ame toussa et ignorant la douleur, il se rapprocha de la porte et empoigna la porte. Il l'ouvrit et en reprennent sa forme de loup et se jeta sur le ventre de la femme enceinte en la transpercent comme du brouillard. A ce moment là, le ventre de la future mère se mit a briller d'un bleu identique a la fourrure de l'esprit et la sage femme ayant oublier que l'esprit eut la moindre présence dans ce lieu se releva et se jeta sur le col de la mère qui venais de perdre les os et commença l'accouchement sous l'œil inquiet du docteur qui voyait que la mère prendre des rides. Il avait l'impression que la mère vieillissait a vue d'œil et quand l'enfant fut totalement sortie du ventre et que le cordon ombilicale fut couper la mère qui semblait avoir prie une trentaine d'année d'un seul coup, demanda son enfant et quand elle le prit dans ses bras elle soupiras ses mots:

« tu t'appelleras Sousouhara »

Puis elle l'embrassa et en le rendent à la sage femme, un médecin demanda à prendre l'enfant. Quand il l'eut dans les bras, il prit dans sa manche de blouse un poignard et au moment où le bout pointue de la lame allait toucher le ventre du bambin. L'enfant disparue et le médecin se transperça la main. Sous son crie de souffrance, une nouvelle personne entra dans la pièce avec l'enfant dans la main, a ce moment là le médecin qui venais de se couper la main se mit a courir et s'éloignât.

La grand mère avait des yeux jaune, des cheveux aussi lisse et aussi blanc que l'ivoire, elle était d'une constitution convenable malgré les années qui s'était écoulées ce qui lui permettait de passer pour plus jeune qu'elle ne l'était en réalité.

La shaman mit l'enfant sur le dos et lui dit des mots incompréhensibles puis elle agita son bâton et disparut dans un écran de fumée.

merci a ceux qui on aimée n'hésiter pas a m'écrire des commentaires (constructif si possible svp). et le chapitre 1 sort dans une semaine je fini juste de peaufiner. a plus ^^

et merci a anju-san ma beta qui à corrigé rapidement mon texte.


	2. Chapter 1 le vrai chapitre 1

chapitre 1: une rencontre inopinée

Coucou je suis le narrateur, je me permets de vous expliquer deux ou trois truc. En effet dans ma fanfiction sur ''Ame et Yuki les enfants loups'' je suis parti du principe que la malédiction évoluait au fil des générations (exemple : pour Ame et Yuki la malédiction faisait qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en humain ou en loup en fonction de leurs humeurs, leurs père ne pouvait ce transformer que quand il faisait sombre ou qu'il faisait nuit).

Pour ceux qui on une bonne mémoire quand Ame et son ''maître'' vivait/s'entraîner ensemble, Ame pouvait comprendre ce que son maître disait donc qu'il pouvais comprendre ce que disait les autres animaux et leurs parler.

Donc tout ce bla bla pour vous dire que Sousouhara a le même don qu'Ame.

Merci de m'avoir ecouter et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

Sousouhara fut élevé par la shaman dans le temple qui bordait la ville, il ne savait pas comment mais elle savait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour lui permettre de grandir dans de bonnes conditions.

Elle savait comment il devait penser, vivre, chasser, dormir comme un jeune loup et même quand il tombait malade, elle avait les ingrédients pour le soigner en bref une véritable ''mère de substitution''.

Le temple ce trouvait près d'un lac qui avait permit a un esprit blessé de se soigner, on l'appelait le lac de shamariu.

Suite a une violente tempête, une partie du temple c'était retrouvé à flotter sur l'eau ce qui avait eut comme conséquence de faire des travaux importents. En effet, il fallait mettre des pilotis pour que le temple ne finisse pas sous l'eau et cela fut malheureux pour Sousouhara car les travaux durèrent deux ans et il dut apprendre la vivre dans les bois tout seul.

C'est à ce moment que Kisa apparus, ce jour là il faisait beaux le soleil tapait fort et le seul moyen de se rafraîchir était de ce coucher sous les arbres, a cette époque de l'année les pommiers donnaient des pommes fraîches dont tous les herbivores raffolaient.

L'herbivore ne se doutait pas que les loup les attendaient car il ne se méfia pas, trop presser de se rafraîchir en ce délectant des mets les plus raffinés du bois. Il suffisait juste qu'il baisse sa garde une seconde pour se retrouver encerclé par la meute de loup.

Tout commença alors que Kisa n'était encore qu'une jeune louve, elle montait la garde près du pommier lorsque qu'elle le vis. Il semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle.

Il avançait petit à petit comme s'il était terrifié.

Intéressé, elle l'observait avec attention et amusement. Il sentit quelque chose. Lui seul sembla connaître cette odeur qui semblait humaine mais qui se mélangeait a celle d'un loup, d'une louve plus précisément.

Poussé par la curiosité de sentir une créature aussi étrange, elle se dirigea vers elle mais pour éviter de se faire repérer, elle resta à couvert par rapport au jeune louveteaux. Peu de temps après elle le vit se mettre a courir en direction de l'odeur que Kisa avait sentit.

Elle se cacha dans des buissons et fut surprise par ce qui ce passa, ne s'attendant pas à voir ça.

Sous ses yeux de loup, elle vit le jeune louveteau se transformer en humain. Malheureusement, elle n'avais rien vue de précis car les feuilles du buisson lui couvrait une partie de la scène. Mais tout ce qu'elle pu dire fut que le jeune loup qu'elle avait vue s'était transformé en un petit garçon qui attira toute son attention.

A ce moment, Kisa partit pour raconter à la meute son incroyable découverte. Quand elle

Arrivant au lieu où ce trouvait la meute, elle vit toute la meute autour de la doyenne, qui avait un pelage sombre sur le dos mais il se clarifiait à mesure que l'on descendait le regard sur ses pattes.

elle s'approcha pour entendre son discours, que l'ancienne faisait d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

« aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! » Disait elle.

« J'ai revue une ancienne amie qui ma, jadis, sauver la vie. » elle vit dans le regard des autres loups qu'il commençaient à ce poser des questions. C'est vraie qu'elle était elle-même étonné, la doyenne était quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eut besoin d'aide étant autonome.

« -Et qui est cette personne ? » demanda Ukira, sa fille, son pelage était gris-argenté.

« -Une vielle amie du nom de Yuki. » Répondit la doyenne à sa fille d'un air contrarié et méprisant.

La doyenne n'avait jamais aimé parler de son passé, se fâchant souvent quand les louveteaux inconscients lui posaient trop de questions.

Pendant que la discussion s'éternisait, de l'autre côté de la forêt, deux individus parlaient.

« -Tout c'est bien passé ? » demanda mamie shaman a Sousouhara d'un aire inquiet.

« -Oui, mais au début j'ai eut du mal a me nourrir, le fait de manger de la viande sans l'avoir dépecé de la chaire me dégoûtais. Mais je dois avouer que les tripes de lapin étaient délicieuses sauf quand le sang gicle partout, après il fallait que je me lave sinon les autres animaux me repéraient tout de suite. » dit Sousouhara d'un aire plutôt amusé.

« -A ta place, je me roulerais dans l'herbe pour enlever le sang car s'ils sentent qu'il y en a dans la rivière ils n'approcheront plus. » Lui enseigna mamie tout en se rappelant des chasses qu'elle avait effectué avec sont frère après avoir régler leur différent sur le choix entre le côté humain ou loup.

« -Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça mamie shaman » luis demanda t'il

Elle lui répondit comme d'habitude par un « c'est un secret » avec un sourire malicieux.

Pour changer de sujet Sousouhara dit « et les travaux sont-ils finis ? »

« Oui et je t'ai fait une surprise » lui déclara-elle en lui embrassant le front

Il rougit légèrement en disent « Peux-tu me la dire ? » avec toute la curiosité du monde.

« Non ! Je ne te la dirais que quand nous serons retourné au temple » lui annonça-elle en retrouvant son sourire farceur.

Sousouhara avait maintenant huit ans et son visage commençait a ce transformer, ses cheveux étaient identiques a ceux d'Ame, son nez était petit et pointu , ses yeux gris donnaient un air fantomatique (un peu comme son père). Sa peau était aussi fine qu'un fils de couture, ce qui permettait de voir ses veines et ses os. Il était d'une taille respectable et même s'il ressemblait à un bébé que l'on aurait envie de cajoler, son caractère absent et son impatience rebutait la plus part des gens.

Après avoir marcher pendant une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le temple et quand Sousouhara lui a demandé une énième fois qu'elle était la surprise à mamie Shaman une ombre passa derrière lui.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver l'objet qui lui avait été lancé mais quand il sentit quelque chose agrippé sur son dos il ce trouvait par terre. .

Il retourna sa tête pour voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber mais sentit une truffe qui le renifla avant d'entendre « c'est toi que j'ai vue dans les bois et qui c'est transformé en humain »

Mais retournons un peu plus tôt au moment dans les bois où la doyenne de la meute venait de finir son discours.

A ce moment là, Kisa était retourné dans sa caverne.

La meute c'était installé dans une partie boisé de la colline qui se trouvait au milieu de la forêt qui avait était rongé petit à petit par le temps et les tempêtes.

Dans la meute, plus la grotte était haute plus votre statue sociale était élevé en effet la classe sociale la plus basse était les loup qui ne pouvaient plus chasser à cause de blessures graves.

Juste au dessus les loups mal oméga, qui ne faisait que chassait, il était suivit des femelles omega qui s'occupaient ses enfants, en seconde position se trouvait les yeux de lynx qui servaient de guetteur et tout en haut c'était la cave de la doyenne et de son mal, l'alpha.

Kisa avait était convoquer dans la cave de la doyenne pour parler de certaine chose, ce qui inquiéta la jeune louve.

« vous m'avez demandé ? » demanda Kisa d'un air peu assuré quand elle entra dans la caverne.

« Exacte entre, je veux te parler » lui répondit la doyenne d'un ton chaleureux

« -moi aussi je souhaite vous parler et c'est au sujet d'une chose que j'ai vue quand j'étais de garde devant les pommiers. » Commença kisa avec un ton plus assurer.

« -tu veux parler du jeune loup qui c'est transformé en humain » dit la doyenne d'un aire peu surpris.

« -co..comment le savez-vous? »

« -j'ai mes sources et je n'aime pas les dires, mais j'ai un service à te demander »

« -le quelle ? »

« -as-tu entendu mon discours tout à l'heure ? »

« -oui mais seulement la fin »

« -parfait alors tu sais ce qui vas ce passer l'année prochaine »

« -oui mais je ne vois pas le rapport »

« -bien je vais donc être franche avec toi »

« Tu vas aller chez Yuki et je veux que tu vives avec elle jusqu'à l'année prochaine »

« -Quoi ?mais, mais vous savait bien que... »

« -Stop!Ce n'est pas un choix que je te donne, c'est un ordre »

« -Oui doyenne, je remplirais la missions qui mets confié » dit Yuki déçu.

« -Mais de quelle mission parles-tu ? » demanda la doyenne sur un ton interrogation.

« -Si vous m'envoyez chez votre amie, c'est pour que je l'observe et que je vous rapporte ses moindre fait et geste » dicta telle comme si il s agissait d'une leçon à connaître par cœur.

« -Non, je t'envoie plutôt te familiariser avec les coutumes humaines car si tu sais comment fonctionne un envahisseur potentiel tu seras plus a même de le contrer » lui répondit la doyenne sur un aire faussement amical.

« -mais où ce trouve l'endroit de votre amie ? »

« -j'ai demandé a Trinala de t'y guider »

« -Quand est-ce que je part ? »

« -Dès que possible, c'est-à-dire : maintenant »

« -je n'ai pas manger »

« -cela tombe bien, je t'ai préparer du lapin » annonça-t-elle faussement innocente.

« -vous aviez tout prévue » dit Kisa d'un haire monotone.

« -oui » dit la doyenne d'un ton amuser et un sourire entendu.

« -au revoir doyenne » Abandonna la petite louve.

« -à l'année prochaine kisa »

Après s'être nourris et avoir dit en revoir à la meute, kisa sen alla avec Trinala.

Retournons au présent.

Après que Kisa ai reconnue Sousouhara, une autre silhouette plus tranquille arriva.

« -ça faisait longtemps Trinala » dit mamie shaman

« -en effet .. » quand Trinala vit les yeux de Yuki qui lui montrai que son nom n'était pas à dire en face de l'enfant qui se trouver assit à côté de Kisa qui le reniflait.

« -tu la connais mamie shaman ? » demanda Sousouhara

« -oui, je l'ais entraîné quand elle était petite »

« -c'est pour cela que la doyenne ma envoyer ici » s'ajouta Kisa dans la conversation.

« -bien, je vous présente Kisa et maintenant que les présentations son faîte vais y aller » dit Trinala

« -Non reste ici encore un peu, nous pourrons parler du bon vieux temps et j'ai du bœuf séché »

Trinala, qui voulait rentrer au camp le plus rapidement, revue toute ses obligations mais l'odeur du bœuf séché emporta, elle lui répondit.

« -Si tu insistes alors je peux rester jusqu'à demain »

« -Tu est toujours aussi gourmande ma petite Trinala » rigola Yuki.

Voilà voilà c'est la fin du chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous a plus.

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des messages assassins en commentaire comme cas je ferais pleins de cauchemars ^^'.

merci a anju-san qui a encore essayé de m'enterrer vivant après m'avoir fait chauffer dans un bain d'acide.

Sérieusement laisser un petit commentaire si vous voulez que proposer des trucs.


End file.
